Hope Amihan
Is it raining? Someone must have upset Hope. '''Hope Antonina Yolanda Amihan Tauo' is a third generation storm deity and the daughter of Aniton Tauo. She is a renaissance girl, or a rain-aissance girl if you will. Though she displays a particular liking towards music, she is talented and capable enough in other fields. She aligns as a neutral, given her natural tendency to flick back and forth between... well, anything. Character Personality Hope is described to be much like the weather: unpredictable, always changing, never certain. You could never be sure of how she's react to anything, if she'd laugh or cry. She also is very expressive, sensitive and highly emotional. Her own magic and ability to manipulate weather responds to her emotions. One needs to tread lightly when dealing with Hope, as she is high-strung and could erupt into one of her well-known moods. Which could then interrupt into a literal storm. She is also witty and sassy, enjoying herself with banter and snarky conversation. It is almost as if she is making up for her transparency with her emotions by habitually making amusing and cheeky remarks. Even so, Hope is known for being blunt and honest all the time. Appearance In Hope's own words, she exists in a constant state of woke up like this and wet look. The "wet look" comment is probably accurate, as Hope's clouds are known to rain at least twice a day. She's a beautiful girl (probably prettier than you) with round brown eyes and a morena complexion. Her hair is brown, with the underside dyed blue. Hope has admitted that she cuts her own hair and doesn't like growing it out for too long. In most her outfits, Hope doesn't wear a head accessory. She constantly has a circlet of clouds around her head as a substitute. No one fully knows what is the origin of these clouds. They exist like a social cue, representing Hope's emotions through changing weather. However, they aren't very necessary as Hope herself is always expressive of her emotions anyway. Interests and Hobbies In Philippine culture, it's believed that a good singing voice would invite rains. Hence why Hope has a dedicated interest to music. She knows how to sing, play the violin and the guitar Hope also likes doing watercolors, and does artistic liberties over scenes of nature using unique colors. 'Quotes' Myth Anitun Tabu Anitun is a second generation goddess. She is the goddess of winds and rain. Every time it rains (ambon) and suddenly stops, it is said that the happy Anitun Tabu is nearby. If a storm is present, the angry Anitun Tabu is nearby. Due to the association of the ambon as a presence of the happy Anitun Tabu, the event eventually became a good time for marriages, until eventually, the better time for marriage was changed to sunny showers. In later stories, Anitun Tabu was also known to be a mediator between warring supernatural beings, as she was associated with sunny showers, a sacred peace pact for supernatural beings. She is the daughter of Idiyanale and Dimangan and the sister of Dumakulem. Relationships Family Hope's mother is Aniton Tauo. Friends Meralco Voltes V: As the children of Kidlat and Aniton Tauo, Hope and Meralco knew early on that they would be working together. Hope is known for having many fair-weather friends, as many don't tend to stick around during Hope's common moods and episodes. 'Pet' Hope has a pet thunderbird named Ulla. Hope likes to ride on her back and fly around while storms rage behind them. Ulla doesn't always stay with Hope because she tends to antagonize and fight with the other birds in school. 'Romance' Hope identifies as panromantic. She has admitted that she can't imagine herself having those kinds of relationships with another girl, she understands that love is about the soul and identity of a person, regardless of gender. She is a romantic idealist, and a sucker for cheesy tropes such as balcony serenades and kisses in the rain. Outfits Her colors are blue and gold, and her style is classic and semi-formal, with inspiration from Audrey Hepburn and a Filipino twist. Trivia *'Hopes name is a reference to ''PAG-ASA which is the Philippine Weather Agency. **"Pag-asa" translates to Hope. It's a very elaborate pun. **The name Antonina is a play on Anitun the Philippine storm deity. **'Yolanda' was the local name of one of the strongest storms to hit the Philippines to date. **'Amihan' is the Filipino name for the northeastern monsoon. *Her thunderbird's name Ulla is a diminutive of Ursula, as well as a play on the word "ulan" in Filipino. *Hope is modelled after Jennica Sanchez. **She is also Hope's faceclaim. *She was born on May 28, making her a Gemini. Gallery Hope.png|art by Blanket Ghost Hope_aesthetic.jpg|moodboard aesthetic Category:Characters Category:Filipino Mythology Category:Neutrals Category:Genderfluid Category:No Roommate